


One Month at a Time

by Jellybean96



Series: Perfect Harmony [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: What went down in that gap year from 'All the Songs Make Sense'? Lots of ups and downs, reconnecting, and learning to be a family.





	1. August 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Brand new story for ya! This one is a sequel of sorts to 'All the Songs Make Sense'. It fills in the gap year between the final chapter and the epilogue of that story. This one was pretty fun to put together, I've got some good stuff planned for this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

***August***

Playing the final note of the final song of his final concert on his North American tour, Grant smiles out at the large crowd consisting of hundreds upon hundreds of his fans while they cheer as loud as they possibly can for him. They pump their fists, wave their arms and signs in the air, and yell as loud as they can that they love him over and over again. It all makes him smile with happiness and thankfulness.

He loves this part of playing a show in whatever part of the country, getting to hear all of his fans shouting his name and singing along with his songs, it's worth all the long hours he puts in writing and recording each of his songs. Getting to do things like this makes him happy. But there's one thing that makes him way happier than performing ever could.

"Thank you, New York City!" he exclaims into the microphone as he carefully lets his guitar hang down behind his back. "You guys were absolutely amazing tonight, just as you always are every time I come here to play for you. This was, by far, the  _best_  way I could possibly think of to close out this tour and a hell of a way to start my sabbatical. But don't worry, I will be back," he tells them before they can start to protest. "I just want to thank you so much, all of you, for your continued support of me and my music. It means the world. Goodnight and please drive safely. I'll see you guys again real soon." He smiles and waves to the crowd as the stage lights dim and he turns around to make his way off stage, the lingering screams and cheers of the crowd ringing in his ears as he goes.

Walking down the steps, he removes his guitar and hands it to one of the stage hands and pulls the ear buds out of his ears, letting them hang down his shoulders.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, letting out a breath to try and let his body relax a little and calm down from the energy he's still feeling from the show.

"Another fantastic sold out show, mate," Kebo says, coming up to him and clapping him on the back, spinning one of his drumsticks in his other hand. "No better way to end a tour than in good old New York City, the city that never sleeps."

"Best part is that I finally get to see Skye and Jessica in person tonight," Grant says with a wide smile. "I've been waiting in agony the last three months to actually get to see them in person."

"You've also been waiting in agony for the last three months to get back in Skye's bed. As in sex. With Skye. Because you love her."

Grant sighs and closes his eyes. "Yes, Kebo, I knew what you meant. You didn't have to explain yourself."

Kebo shrugs. "Eh. Where's the fun in that?"

Grant just chuckles and shakes his head at his friend.

Kebo takes a deep breath. "So, are you coming to see me off at the airport for my flight back to LA in the morning, or are we saying our goodbyes right here and now because I won't be seeing you for an entire year? You know I don't do very well on my own."

Grant rolls his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, Kebo. You do remember that you have a wife, right? A wife who loves you very much, even though everyone, especially me, is still trying to figure out why."

"You know, I'm actually still trying to figure that bit out myself. And yes, I know I have Hannah, but it's not the same."

"I know it isn't. But I'll be back in LA before you know it. Probably. I might just quit music altogether and stay with Skye and Jess in Massachusetts forever."

Kebo deadpans. "Do not even joke like that, Grant Douglas Ward. Where the hell would I find another job if you left the music business altogether?"

Grant laughs. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't joke like that. But seriously. Me coming back to LA all depends on how well things go this year in Massachusetts with Skye and Jess. And besides, we're still going to see each other periodically over the next year. I've talked to Skye over the phone a few times while on tour and she insists that you come to Provincetown for a few different holidays. Jessica's tenth birthday for one example."

"Is she seriously going to be ten already?" Kebo asks. He lets out a breath. "Wow."

"I know. Time really does fly. And I haven't even known her that long."

Kebo nods. "Very true. It's crazy. And I hardly even saw her this whole time yet I still can't believe how fast the time has gone by."

Grant takes a deep breath. "Alright, time for you to go to the hotel so you can get a decent amount of sleep and hopefully not miss your flight back to LA. I'm headed to the airport as soon as we're done here since it's not too far of a flight."

"You're just gonna say goodbye to me here?" Kebo asks. "Just like that? I really thought our friendship meant more to you than that."

Grant rolls his eyes. "Kebo, seriously, stop being so dramatic."

Kebo sighs. "Fine." He steps forward and pulls Grant in for a quick hug. "I'll see you soon, mate." He pulls back and smiles. "Go be with that beautiful family and enjoy yourself."

Grant smiles back at the thought. "I will most definitely do that."

* * *

Making his way across the airport floor, shrugging his carry-on bag a little bit higher onto his shoulder, Grant lets out a breath and reaches up to adjust the sunglasses sitting on his face. He rarely wears any kind of disguise when traveling, sometimes it's just too much of a hassle, but the last thing he wants right now is to be recognized and bombarded by anyone before he even has a chance to see his family. He really doesn't think it's too much to ask. Then again, there probably isn't much paparazzi in Provincetown, especially not compared to the crowds of them always hanging out at LAX trying to get photos of him or other celebrities arriving to or leaving the city.

"Dad!"

Grant turns to the side and lets a wide grin take over his face from ear to ear when he sees his daughter quickly running toward him across the airport floor. He drops his carry-on to the carpet to bend down and lift Jessica into his arms, hugging her tight and spinning her around, relishing in the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"Oh, I missed you so much, sweetheart," he tells her, setting her feet back on the ground and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you too," she says back, leaning her head back to look up at him.

"How about me? Was I missed as well? Or just the kid?"

Grant looks up past Jessica to see Skye approaching them, a small smile on her face with her hands in the pockets of her jeans. If it's even possible, his own smile grows wider and he lets go of his daughter. "Hey there, Princess. Of course I missed you."

"You did?"

"Like crazy."

"Prove it then."

His smile turns into a smirk and then he reaches out to grab her around the waist once she's close enough, pulling her even closer and locking their lips together, sliding his tongue over the seam of her lips to deepen their kiss. "Hi," he says against her lips when they pull back and stare into each other's eyes.

She smiles. "Hi."

"Are you guys going to be kissing all the time now?" Jessica asks with a scrunched-up face. "Cause it's kinda gross."

Grant and Skye both smile and laugh quietly.

"Sorry, baby girl," Skye says to her daughter, looking over at the young girl. "Your dad and I are just really happy to see each other again."

"I know," Jessica says. "But can we go home now?"

Skye smiles up at Grant. "What do you say? Wanna come home?"

Grant smiles back and brushes some hair back out of her face. "We have to go grab Max first, but there is absolutely nothing I'd love more than to go home with the both of you."

.

.

.

Flipping off the bathroom light as he steps out, Grant lets out a breath and then makes his way down the hall. He briefly stops by Jessica's room, opening the door just enough to see her lying asleep in her bed, Max curled up at her feet. He smiles at the sight before quietly closing the door and turning to make his way down the rest of the hallway.

Pushing open the door at the end, he stops for a moment and just watches the beautiful brunette on the other side of the room as she scrolls through something on her tablet, her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Well this is a sight I could definitely get used to again," he speaks up, pulling her attention to him.

Skye looks up at him and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey." He steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing over there?" he asks, gesturing with his head to her tablet as he moves to one side of the bed. He pulls his shirt off over his head and slips out of his jeans.

"Just checking on some stuff for the store," she tells him, locking the tablet and setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. "But the rest of it can wait until later." She smiles up at him. "Come join me."

"I'd love to," he says with his own smile, pulling back the covers and climbing underneath, settling himself down against the pillow. He lets out a breath and then looks over at Skye, holding one arm out to her.

Skye takes the silent cue, curling up against his side, resting her head on his chest and wrapping one arm around his torso, tangling her legs up with his.

"This is nice," he tells her after a quiet moment.

"It is," she replies. She takes a deep breath and shifts, curling further into her side. "You know, I'm really glad that you're here," she tells him, absentmindedly tracing random patterns and shapes into the skin of his bare chest.

"So am I," he says back, letting out a content sigh. "I missed the two of you like crazy while I was on tour. I couldn't stop thinking about coming back here to be with you."

"We missed you too," she tells him "Part of me wishes we didn't have those moments together before you left because knowing I couldn't have that for three months was pure torture. I mean, obviously I knew what being with you was like, but it'd been years since the last time we were together like that."

Grant chuckles and pulls her a little closer to him, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Mm, I know how you feel. Being away from you after that, when I knew I could experience it again, was absolutely miserable." He turns his head toward her. "I love you, Skye."

She smiles at him. "I love you too, Grant." She shifts on the bed, rising up and gently sliding her lips over his, smiling into the kiss as her hand slides around to his back, pulling him closer.

Grant smiles back and reciprocates the kiss, sliding his hand down to her bare hip, gently caressing the skin there with the pad of his thumb. "Think we can get away with it while Jess is still asleep?" he asks.

Skye sighs. "No, I don't think so. We've never been very good at being quiet."

Grant chuckles. "No, no we have not. Though, to be fair, it's mainly you who can't be quiet. Always screaming my naming and yelling something very obscene."

"Hey." Skye smacks him lightly on the chest. "You know very well that it's never my fault entirely. Especially not when you do that one thing where you—"

"Yes, that's always been your favorite," he says with a smile.

"Maybe so," she says, "but I think my new favorite thing is going to be having you here beside me when I wake up every morning."

"I completely agree. You are the love of my life, Skye Coulson."

She beams. "And you're the love of mine, Grant Douglas Ward."


	2. September 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Skye's new relationship is no longer just to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! This one has a nice callback to a certain chapter of All the Songs Make Sense. See if you can find out where that particular little callback is and let me know what you find in a review down below.
> 
> Enjoy!

***September***

"First day of school today, Jess. Are you excited?" Grant asks his daughter as he grabs the bag of dog food and leans down to fill up Max's bowl.

Jessica nods enthusiastically from her place at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "Yeah. Me, Josie, and Rachel are all in the same class this year so we're really excited."

"Well that all sounds pretty exciting. It's always the best when you can be in the same class as your friends. As long as you listen to your teacher and behave how you're supposed to." He replaces the bag of food and steps into the kitchen.

"I always do," Jessica tells him.

"Good morning, my beautiful, amazing, wonderful family," Skye speaks up as she enters the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee maker on the counter, running one hand through her hair.

"Hi mom." Jessica smiles over at her.

"Morning, angel." Skye smiles back. "And good morning to you, handsome," she says to Grant, rising up on her toes to give him a kiss, one hand resting on his chest.

"Morning, Princess," he says back with a smile. "Sleep well?" he asks her.

She nods. "Mm-hmm. We both know I've always slept better with you right next to me."

"These last few weeks have been pretty amazing," he tells her, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close.

"That they have."

"Can you two stop?" Jessica pipes up. "You're being gross again."

Grant and Skye pull apart and laugh quietly.

"Sorry, baby," Skye says to her daughter. "Hurry up and finish getting ready to go, okay? You don't want to be late on your first day."

"I'm almost done," Jessica tells her. "Then I just have to brush my teeth and get my shoes on."

"Good." She looks at Grant. "I'm going to go get dressed and then when Jess is ready we can go."

"Okay." He gives her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be waiting by the front door."

"Mm-kay." She reluctantly moves away from him and goes back down the hall to the bedroom to get dressed.

Grant smiles after Skye and then turns to address his daughter. "Does it really gross you out when your mom and I kiss?"

Jessica shrugs. "Not all the time. Only when you get all weird about it."

Grant laughs quietly. "Well I'll try to be less weird about kissing your mom from now on."

Jessica nods once. "Good." She slides off her seat and carries her bowl over to the kitchen sink before looking at her. "Just don't make her mad again, okay? You've been here for a while and mom's really happy. Don't make her mad enough that she takes me away from you. Got it, dad?"

Grant swallows thickly and nods his head at his daughter's seriousness. "I promise, Jess. I promise I'll do my best to keep your mom happy."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she assures him, pointing one finger at him that gives him immediate flashbacks to all the times growing up when Skye would make the same exact gesture at him.

"I'm sure you will. Now go finish getting ready so we can leave, okay?"

"Okay." She steps forward to give him a quick hug and then makes her way down the hall to her bedroom.

Grant just watches as she leaves the room, letting out a quiet sigh of contentment. He still can't quite believe that this is all happening for him. And he's loving every single second of it.

.

.

.

"Jessica! Over here!"

Jessica beams when she sees Josie standing near the front doors of the school building with Rachel. She looks up at Grant and Skye and gives them both a quick hug, followed by a shout of "Bye mom, bye dad", as she runs across the pavement toward her friends.

"Unbelievable," Skye mutters under her breath.

"What is?" Grant asks.

"In all her few years of going to school, this is the first time she's ever just blown me off like that and gone to her friends."

"She didn't blow you off, Skye," Grant tells her. "She said goodbye."

"Yeah, but it was really quick. Usually it's a lot longer than that."

"But at least she said goodbye instead of just running off like you did when we started middle school because you thought you were too cool to say goodbye to your parents."

"I was trying something new," Skye remarks. "The whole 'ripping off the band-aid' method. Though, I think I did it more for my dad's sake than anything else."

Grant chuckles. "Yes. That does make sense knowing your father. And I'm sure Jess is doing the same thing here for you."

Skye sighs and leans against him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well I don't think I believe what I'm seeing."

Skye closes her eyes and buries her face in Grant's chest, letting out a groan. "Kill me now."

Grant smiles and leans down to her ear. "What's going on?"

"Please tell me they're not closing in. Tell me we still have time to escape."

"Skye Coulson and Grant Ward. This is certainly a sight to see."

Skye lets out another groan before standing up straight and facing the women in front of her, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Ladies. How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine," Teresa answers. "And so is the man you're with."

Grant snorts quietly and buries his face in Skye's hair to hide his laughter.

Skye backhands him in the chest, able to hear his quiet chuckles. "Thank you," she says. "But you should see him naked," she says with a smirk. "Ten times better. Especially when you can get up close and put your hands all over him."

Grant struggles to contain his laughter behind Skye's head, his body starting to shake.

"The last time we talked," Teresa continues, ignoring Skye's comment, "I could have sworn you said you two would never be getting back together. Next thing we know, your wedding to that Miles fellow was called off and you disappeared for a few weeks at the end of the summer. Now here you are, with Grant Ward, your ex husband and father of your child."

Skye shrugs. "What can I say? The sex is amazing."

Grant completely loses it at Skye's comment, letting out a bellowing laugh that has Skye smiling.

"Ladies, Grant Ward. Grant, the other PTA mom's that probably fantasize about you at night even though their husbands are right next to them. We really should be going, though. Jess will be gone all day so we have the apartment all to ourselves. I am really hoping the walls are soundproof." She grabs Grant's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and pulling him along the sidewalk. "Have a nice day," she calls over her shoulder.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Grant asks, still recovering from his laughing fit as he and Skye walk away from the school.

"I'm sorry," she says to him. "But they just irritate me so much. They also sound so damn condescending whenever they talk to me. And I swear it's just me, too. They don't sound nearly that condescending when they talk to any of the other moms at this school."

"I'm sure it's just because they're jealous of you," Grant tells her with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, they annoy me."

It's quiet for a minute before Skye speaks back up. "Grant? Babe, where'd you go just now?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, I was just racking my brain trying to figure out where the best place around here to bury their bodies would be."

Skye whips her head toward him and grins. "Really?"

He nods. "Oh yeah. Do you think Jess would be okay psychologically if we went to prison for murder?" he questions. Then he shrugs. "Nah, we probably shouldn't risk it. If it wasn't for Jess, though, those women would be nowhere to be found by the morning."

She rises up on her toes and presses her lips to his. "You're the best."

He smiles. "I know."

She laughs quietly. "Now come on, I wasn't kidding earlier when I said we'd be taking advantage of having the house all to ourselves this morning."

Grant smiles and leans down to her ear. "Good." He presses a few lingering kisses right on her jawline as they continue down the sidewalk.

* * *

**OLD FLAMES REIGNITED?**

_**Earlier this week, an array of photos were sent into us by a source who wishes to remain anonymous at this time, showing world famous singer Grant Ward getting cozy with a beautiful brunette woman we can only assume is his ex-wife and mother of his previously unknown child. [See photos below]** _

_**At the end of the summer, once he finished his North American tour, the beloved singer officially kicked off a, much deserved, year long sabbatical, not giving away too much information to the public about where he was going or what he was going to be doing during his time off. Though I believe it's now safe to say that he's doing the best he can to catch up on those eight years of his daughter's life that he missed, and maybe rekindling an old flame while he's at it.** _

_**Only time will tell where these two end up in the near future, but we have our fingers crossed that everything turns out well.** _

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to escape them," Grant mutters angrily, his eyes scanning over the computer screen in front of him. "Everywhere I go they always manage to get pictures of me and write a story about whatever it is I'm doing. I'm not even safe with you and Jess on the other side of the country."

Skye sighs and sits down next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "It'll be fine, Grant. It's just one little article. It'll blow over eventually."

"But it's the principal of the thing, Skye. I'm taking a break from my music to spend time with my family and they couldn't respect that. They just had to make a damn story out of it."

"Can't your manager do something about it?" she asks him. "Like have the article pulled?"

"It wouldn't matter if she did," Grant tells her. "Thousands of people have probably seen this by now. And knowing that people are going to be taking pictures of us and possibly sending them in to magazines and gossip sites, it sucks. I don't want to be walking around town with you and Jess, worrying about if someone else is going to be selling our photos."

"So don't worry," she tells him with a small shrug.

He sighs. "It's not that simple, Skye."

"Then make it that simple."

"In LA, yes I was a big name, but it was also a big city full of lots of people and it was easier to get away with certain types of disguises and avoiding paparazzi to a certain extent. But here, it's one of those towns where everybody knows everybody and it makes it harder to avoid people's cameras and whatnot."

"Then we get in front of it and ask people to not take our pictures."

Grant furrows his brows. "What?"

Skye nods. "You heard me. Let's take a picture and post it, and ask people to give us some privacy and space."

He rubs the back of his neck and tilts his head in thought. "I guess that might work, if the people actually read what I write, and not just look at the photo. Do you really want to do that?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I do."

Grant smiles. "Okay. Come here then." He pulls her into his lap, her arms flinging around his neck, and then pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Unlocking the device, he goes straight into Instagram and hits the new photo button, holding the phone up to center him and Skye in the shot.

"Okay," Skye says, turning to face him. She rests one hand on his face and slowly leans forward. "Take the picture in three, two, one..." she trails off, pressing her lips to his in a slow, loving kiss.

Grant manages to snap the photo, relishing in the kiss for just a moment longer before pulling away.

"That turned out really good," he says, looking at the slightly off-kilter picture on the screen.

"Yes it did," Skye agrees.

Hitting the next button, foregoing a filter on the image, Grant taps inside the caption box and writes a message to his fans.

_Year long sabbatical with the love of my life is already going really well. Love my princess to the moon and back, forever until the end of my days._

_._

_._

_Real quick just wanted to say that while we appreciate your guys' love and support, please, if you see us on the street, don't take our photos and send them in to magazines or websites. We just want to go about our daily lives while raising our daughter together without worrying about the tabloids. Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Also, it's that time of year again where I ask you guys to send me questions that you'd like me to answer in my annual New Year's Eve/Day Q&A. As the previous years, I'll post the link to the video in my bio once it's uploaded.  
> You can ask me questions about whatever you'd like, so long as you keep them appropriate and use some common sense. Feel to leave the questions in a review here or my inbox on my tumblr: skyeward-otp.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	3. October 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant experiences his first Parent/Teacher conference and he and Skye do a little reminiscing Halloween Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya!
> 
> You get a little more insight into Grant and Skye's life when they were younger and it's just a fun chapter in general, I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

***October***

"Hey, you're coming with me to the conference at Jess' school today, right?" Skye asks Grant as she enters the kitchen. She reaches for the coffee maker and pours some of the freshly brewed coffee into the two mugs already sitting out on the counter.

Grant nods with a smile. "Of course I am. It's my first one; I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Skye snorts. "It's just a school conference, Grant. Nothing too exciting."

"I know that. But I missed out on all of this kind of stuff for eight years, so excuse me if I'm a little overly excited about finally getting to experience it all."

She smiles. "Don't worry. I think it's sweet how much you care about all the little things."

"Well I missed out on a lot by not being here for the first eight years, so I want to experience everything that I can. Even the things that most parents dread doing."

"And you're doing a great job at being here," she assures him. "You really are. I mean, yeah, it took a little bit of adjusting at first, having a guy living here full time and not just staying here occasionally, but I think we're all pretty happy about it."

He smiles. "Good, that's what I like to hear. I'd be pretty upset if you and Jess didn't like having me around."

"How could we not like having you around?" she says, wrapping her arms up around his neck. "Jess has her dad around all the time and I've got my number one guy back in my life. Right where he should have always been."

"For good," Grant clarifies.

Skye smiles and gives a small nod. "For good." She leans forward and closes the space between their lips, smiling against him and taking a step to get closer.

"Ew, gross."

Grant and Skye pull apart and turn their heads to see Jessica entering the kitchen with Max, her face scrunched up.

Grant laughs quietly. "Sorry, Jess."

"Hey, how come you never thought it was gross whenever I kissed Miles, only when I kiss your dad?"

Jessica shrugs as she climbs onto one of the stools at the counter. "I don't know. Maybe it's cause you guys are my parents and something about it is just gross."

"Sounds like perfect logic to me," Grant states.

"You would think so," Skye remarks.

"What's for breakfast?" Jessica asks them, resting her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. "I'm really hungry."

"Still deciding," Grant tells her. "But can you get Max some food in the meantime?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Grant takes a deep breath and looks back down at Skye. "So, breakfast. What should I make?"

Skye tilts her head in thought. "Hmm…pancakes."

Grant raises a brow. "Pancakes?"

Skye nods. "Yeah, pancakes. I love your pancakes."

"And I love making them for you." He drops a quick kiss to her forehead before turning to get out all the ingredients he needs for making pancakes.

Skye turns and pulls herself up onto the seat next to the one her daughter is using, and lets out a content sigh. "Oh, I love having my own personal chef again. I mean, yes I know how to cook and everything now, but having someone to cook for me again at my every beck and call is pretty fantastic."

"Did dad always cook for you growing up?" Jessica asks, replacing the bag of dog food and sitting next to her mom.

Skye nods her head. "He did. Sometimes I'd call him at two in the morning and ask him to come over and make me something."

"Your parents were never too happy about that," Grant pipes in from his place in front of the stove.

"But they loved you so they let it slide every time."

"I honestly can't believe we got away with that so many times."

"I think they just gave up trying to stop us," Skye tells him. "They knew it'd be a losing battle where I was concerned, and you always did whatever I wanted, so they knew they couldn't sway you there either."

"I was a sucker for those beautiful brown eyes of yours," he says with a small smile.

"You still are," she reminds him.

"And I always will be."

.

.

.

"Hello?" Skye calls softly into the classroom as she knocks on the doorframe and peers inside, Grant right behind her.

A young man with dirty blonde hair lifts his head from where he's sitting behind a desk, a thin pair of black glasses perched on his nose. He smiles at them. "Oh, hello. You must be Jessica's mom," he states.

Skye nods as she steps into the classroom. "I am. And this is Grant, Jessica's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Grant says, holding his hand out to the other man.

"Likewise," the man says. "I'm Kevin Young, Jessica's teacher. Obviously. I'm sorry if I seem a little flustered right now, it's just, you're Grant Ward."

Grant nods his head. "I am, yes."

"Wow. My niece is a huge fan of yours."

Grant smiles. "Then I'm sure she's a great girl."

"Sorry to interrupt…whatever this is," Skye speaks up, gesturing between Grant and Kevin, "but I'm pretty sure we're here to talk about how Jessica is doing in class."

Kevin nods. "Right, of course. Please, have a seat." He gestures to the two wooden chairs sitting in front of his desk. He moves back around his desk to sit in his own chair as Grant and Skye take their seats. He takes a deep breath and pulls a manila file folder in front of him, opening it up and glancing down at the information in it. "Jessica is doing very well in my class," he tells the two parents, looking up at them and smiling. "I understand that the school year has barely just begun, but I'm very pleased with the work she's been producing in every subject thus far."

"She's always been a pretty hard worker," Skye says. "She loves helping out around the music shop that I own whenever she gets the chance."

"That's great to hear," Kevin tells her. "I'm glad it's not just here at school that she's a good helper. She's always willing to lend a hand to one of the other kids whenever they're struggling with a certain problem in the work we're doing."

"And as her mother, that is something that I love to hear," Skye says with a smile.

"I'm sure it is." He takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. "Well, to be honest, there's not really much more than that that I can tell you about Jessica. She's a great student, in more ways than one. I'm honestly excited to see what she'll accomplish in life when she's older."

"You're not the only one," Skye says with a smile small. "I've always held pretty high hopes that she'll do something amazing with her life. And she's a very determined little girl, so I'm sure whatever she decides to do, she'll definitely give everyone else a run for their money."

* * *

"Trick or treat!"

Skye smiles as she pulls open the front door, a smile escaping past her lips at the sight before her. "Oh my goodness. You look so cute, Noah. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Gwant!" the young boy says with a wide grin. He has on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a cardboard guitar wrapped around him.

Skye laughs quietly. "Wow. I can certainly see the resemblance. Jemma, are you sure he's really Fitz's kid?" she asks teasingly.

"You're hilarious, Skye."

Skye smiles. "I know."

"Skye? Who's at the door?"

"Grant, come here," she calls over her shoulder. "You have to see Noah's costume."

Grant rounds the corner from the hallway a second later, a small smile on his face. "Okay, where's this costume I'm supposed to see?" he asks.

"Right here," Jemma says, gesturing to her son.

"Hey, kiddo," Grant says with a smile, kneeling down so he's at eye level with Noah. "You look awesome."

"Tanks."

"Whose idea was this?" he asks, looking up at a Fitz and Jemma.

"Noah's," Fitz tells him. "When we asked him what he wanted to be for Halloween, the lad said he wanted to dress up just like his Uncle Grant."

"Well I feel very honored," Grant says with a smile, looking back at the boy.

"I think Jess has actually been playing your music for him every chance she gets and he's becoming quite attached," Jemma remarks.

Grant smiles. "Kid obviously has very good taste in music." He lifts Noah into his arms and stands up straight. "He knows what good music sounds like and can't get enough of it."

"Hi, Uncle Fitz. Hi, aunt Jemma," Jessica speaks up as she enters the room, a pillow case draped over her shoulder.

"Hello, sweetheart," Jemma replies with a smile. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween." She looks up at her parents. "Can we go trick-or-treating now?" she asks them. "I want to get as much candy as possible."

Skye laughs quietly. "Yeah, sweetie, we're about to head out. We were just waiting for your aunt and uncle to show up."

"And now they're here. So come on." She grabs her dad's hand and tugs him toward the door, trying to get him to move.

Grant chuckles. "Relax, Jess. We're coming." He looks over his shoulder at Skye. "She's a lot like you were during Halloween."

Skye just shrugs, following him to the door. "Like mother, like daughter, right?"

Grant smiles and nods his head, giving her a quick kiss. "Right."

.

.

.

"Another Halloween down," Skye remarks as she falls next to Grant on the couch, immediately leaning into his side and curling her feet up underneath her, wrapping one arm around Grant's torso to snuggle deeper into his side. "I'm just glad Jess still lets me take her trick-or-treating. I'm dreading the day when she wants to go out with just her friends and I have to sit here handing out candy to the neighborhood kids while simultaneously worrying about her."

"I'm sure she'll be okay when that does happen," he says to her. "Hey, remember the first time we begged your parents and Gramsy to let us and Kebo go out trick-or-treating by ourselves?" Grant asks, a small smile on his face at the memory.

Skye smiles and looks up at him. "Seventh grade, right?"

"I think it was sixth, actually. Since we were in middle school, we felt like we were old enough to go trick-or-treating by ourselves since we weren't, in your words, 'defenseless babies that always need mommy and daddy around'. I'm pretty sure your dad had a look on his face like you'd just told him he'd lost his job or something."

"Hey, it was middle school. All kids are jerks in middle school, some just not as much. Middle school is awkward for everyone."

"I know. Especially for Kebo."

Skye laughs out loud. "Oh my goodness. I love Kebo, I really do, he's like an annoying little brother, but he was just painfully hard to watch in middle school because he was so awkward. Thank goodness he grew out of it when we hit high school. That would have been way more painful to watch."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a single second."

"And as for the look on my dad's face, I'm pretty sure he had that look every time I did something that made him realize I wasn't a baby anymore. First time I drove a car, first date, first homecoming dance, when we got married…I don't even want to imagine what his face would have looked like if I told him after I had sex for the first time."

"Yeah, if you had done that, I wouldn't be alive right now because your dad would have killed me considered we were only seventeen."

"But we were both consenting."

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. Your dad still would have killed me. And being a father myself, now, I can't say I would have blamed him. If anyone ever lays a hand on Jess, well, I don't care what it would do to my career."

Skye laughs quietly and rests a hand on his cheek. "I love you. But please, no murdering children, okay? I need you to stick around for a bit longer."

He sighs. "Fine." He leans forward to kiss her lips. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	4. November 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving celebrations with the whole crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! It has been a while since I've updated this story and I apologize. If you've been following me on here, then you know I've been writing a lot of other stories. But I figured I'd post this today since it is Thanksgiving. :)
> 
> Hope everyone's having a great holiday with those closest to them, eating all the food that you can until you're ridiculously stuffed.
> 
> Enjoy!

***November***

"Papa! Nana!" Jessica exclaims when she sees her grandparents walking across the airport floor, their carry-on bags over their shoulders. She makes an immediate beeline to them once they're through the security gate and walking toward her.

"There she is," Phil says with a wide smile, pulling his granddaughter into a tight hug and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Oh, I've missed you so much, sweetheart."

"I missed you too, Papa. I'm so happy you're here."

"So am I, Jess. Your Nana and I are so glad we get to see you again."

"Me too," Jessica says. "How long are you guys here?"

"A few days," Phil tells her. "Long enough to celebrate Thanksgiving with you and your mom."

"And dad," Jessica adds.

Phil nods with tight lips. "Right. I forgot that he's back in your life for good."

"Dad, please stop," Skye speaks up as she approaches the small group. "You used to love Grant."

"That was before he drove you away," Phil responds, looking over at his daughter.

Skye rolls her eyes at the same old argument. "Yes, I know. But we've patched things up and we're back together and trying to do better. Can you please at least  _try_ and give him another chance? I am."

Phil sighs. "Fine. For you and Jess, I'll try. But I make absolutely no promises of how things will turn out in the long run."

Skye smiles. "As long as you try." She steps forward to pull him into a hug. "I've missed you, dad."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart. How have things been?"

"Pretty good, actually. It's taken a bit of adjusting to having Grant permanently back in my life, but I think we're both pretty happy about it." She smiles down at Jessica and ruffles her hair.

"Dad makes really good breakfasts," Jessica states. "Better than mom."

Phil gets a small hint of a smile on his face. "Yes, he was always dirtying up our kitchen with new breakfast food inventions when he and your mom were younger. Some of them never turned out too well."

"But he always did his best," Melinda speaks up. "That's the most important thing to remember. For everything you do in life, as long as you do your best, you'll be fine."

"Can we go now?" Jessica asks. "I miss dad."

Skye smiles and laughs quietly. "Yeah, Jess, we can go. We don't want to keep your dad waiting any longer in the car than he has to be."

"Oh, so he's already here, then," Phil remarks. "Don't even get a peaceful ride in the car before having to see him."

"Papa, please don't be mean to dad," Jessica speaks up. "It's Thanksgiving."

Melinda and Skye each hide their smiles behind their hands as they watch Jessica stare up at Phil with a look that she most definitely gets from Skye, hands on her hips and everything.

Phil sighs and nods. "You're right, Jess. I'm sorry. I'll do my best to be nice to your dad while I'm here."

Jessica nods once. "Good." She turns abruptly and begins walking in the direction of the luggage carousel, Phil quickly jogging to catch up with her so she's not walking alone.

Melinda loops her arm through Skye's and smiles at her as the two women follow after the rest of their family.

* * *

"This is still so cool," Jessica says with a smile on her face as she watches the parade floats slowly go by, some of them having different singers atop of them performing, mostly Christmas related songs. "Last time it was better though because dad performed. How come you're not performing again this year?" she asks, turning her head to look up at him.

Grant shrugs. "I don't know, Jess. They don't always have the same performers every year, though, so that probably has something to do with it. I'm just glad to be able to watch it with you and your mom this year." He smiles at Skye, pulling her a little closer to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Part of me wonders why I still live in this area," Skye says, clutching a to-go cup of hot coffee in her hands and burrowing deeper into her large winter coat as well as Grant's embrace. "I hate being cold yet I moved to one of the coldest places in the country during the winter."

"It was to get away from me," he reminds her. "I'm pretty sure that at that point in your life, you would have done just about anything to avoid me."

Skye nods. "That may have been true ten years ago, but right now it is the absolute furthest thing from the truth." She smiles and burrows even deeper into his side, letting out a content sigh.

Grant smirks. "You just want me for my warmth."

"Hey, you're unnaturally warm. All the time. You always have been. Can you really blame a girl for wanting to take advantage of that?"

Grant chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I guess I can't."

.

.

.

"Mom, can we eat yet?" Jessica asks as she trudges into the kitchen, Max trailing happily behind her. "I'm really hungry."

"Dinner's almost ready, angel," Skye tells her daughter, focusing on the pots on the stove in front of her. "Just be a little more patient, okay?"

Jessica sighs heavily, her shoulders slumping. "Fine." She turns and makes her way back into the living room, falling face first onto the couch and groaning loudly.

"Quit it with the dramatics," Skye calls out to her daughter.

"You know she gets that from you," Grant remarks, leaning against the counter next to Skye and smiling at her. "You always had a flair for the dramatics."

"Yet you still love me despite it."

He leans down to give her a kiss. "Yes, I do. And I always will."

"Could you two stop being so nauseating for five minutes, please?" Kebo pipes up as he enters the room, his face screwing up at the sight of his friends kissing yet again. "I swear, you're worse now than you were in high school."

"I think it's sweet," Hannah comments with a smile.

"You would think that. But you didn't have to see them sucking face in the hallway every other day."

"Okay, I don't think we were that bad," Grant defends him and his girlfriend, turning fully toward his best friend.

"Oh, we were," Skye responds.

He looks at her. "Really?"

Skye snickers. "Yeah."

"Huh. Well, I can't say I blame teenage us. We were pretty good looking. Still are." He runs a hand down over his chin.

Skye laughs at him before turning back to the cooking food in front of her, finishing up the last of it.

"Alright," she calls out through the apartment, "everyone up to the table, please."

"Finally!" Jessica shouts, jumping up from the couch and moving into the kitchen, immediately sitting down in her chair at the table, Max curling up under the table by her feet.

"This all looks so amazing," Hannah speaks up as she takes a seat on one side of the table.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that Skye actually cooked all of this," Kebo remarks. "In high school, you couldn't make a single thing without burning it."

"I managed," she replies.

"And by 'managed' she means that she had me to do all the cooking for her," Grant retorts with an amused smile.

"Yes, we all know that," Kebo pipes in with a small roll of his eyes. "You did anything for Skye because you were bloody whipped and couldn't tell her no. And you still can't. Can we eat now?"

"I'm with Uncle Kebo," Jessica says. "I want food."

Kebo nods sharply and holds a hand out to his niece, the young girl immediately giving him a high five.

"Oh, I am so not looking forward to Kebo having an influence over our teenage daughter in a few years," Skye tells Grant as she finishes putting a few dishes of food on the table.

"That's what we have Hannah for," Grant assures her. "She's pretty good at keeping him in line."

"You sure?"

He nods. "Positive."

"Alright. Now go sit. I'll be there in a second."

Grant gives a small nod of his head before stepping over to the table and sitting down in his seat, smiling at the group around him chatting freely with one another as they wait for Skye to bring the rest of the food over.

"I hope everyone's hungry," Skye says as she sets the last of the containers of food on the table.

"I'm starved," Kebo pipes up. "Reckon I could eat a whole cow at this point."

"Good. Then you'll eat everything you put in front of you."

"Yes, mum," he says with a small roll of his eyes.

"She tells me that all the time," Jessica tells her uncle.

"That's because you don't always like to eat everything I put in front of you when you say you're starving," Skye replies. "Now, everybody start dishing up while dad carves the turkey," she says, looking toward her dad to see him already grabbing the carving knife.

Taking a deep breath in, Grant slowly stands from his chair, looking at everyone around the table conversing with each other as they dish up their food.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please," he speaks up and then clears his throat. "I uh, before everyone starts eating, I just wanted to say something real quick." He glances down and shifts on his feet and then looks back up. "There uh, there's a lot that I have to be grateful for this year." He smiles over at Skye, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. "I have my number one girl back in my life right where she was always meant to be, by my side, as my partner and equal." His gaze shifts over to Jessica. "I still have my amazing and beautiful daughter in my life whom I get to see continue to grow and figure out who she is and where exactly she belongs in this world." He looks at Kebo and Hannah. "I've got two of my closest friends who have always stuck by my side, especially when times seemed darkest." He turns to Phil and Melinda. "And I have the two people who were always like second parents to me back in my life as well. This is, by far, the best Thanksgiving I've been able to experience, and I just want to say thank you to all of you here."

"You don't have to thank us, babe," Skye tells him softly, giving his hand on her shoulder a light squeeze. "You're part of this family, always have been."

He smiles back at her. "I know. I just...I just felt like saying it."

"That's sweet, truly, it is," Kebo cuts in. "But if you're done being sentimental, I'd really like to eat my dinner without throwing up from how nauseating you two are."

Grant sighs while Skye rolls her eyes at Kebo.

"Shut up and eat your food, Kebo," Skye says, reaching across the table for the gravy.

Kebo scoffs and throws his hands into the air. "That's what I've been trying to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	5. December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from the happiest little family in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then happy holidays, happy 25th of December. Hope you're all having a good day with your loved ones. I've got a few minutes in between activities, so I thought I'd update this little story. So here's the next one for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

***December***

"Noah!" Jessica exclaims when she sees the young boy as soon as she steps inside her aunt and uncle's house. She bends down to hug him and carefully lift him into her arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday," she says to him. "Birthday parties are the best."

"But planning them is quite stressful," Jemma speaks up as she enters the room. "Noah is extremely lucky that I love him so much, otherwise I don't think I would have gone to nearly this much effort in planning a party he won't even remember."

"But we'll all remember it," Skye tells her best friend.

Jemma nods her head. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

Jemma and Skye laugh quietly and then step forward to hug each other.

"I can't believe how big he's getting," Skye remarks as she pulls out of the hug and looks over at her nephew.

"Neither can I."

"Dad, do you want to hold him?" Jessica asks, looking up at her dad.

Grant smiles. "Of course I do." He takes Noah from his daughter and hoists him onto his hip. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

Noah grins at the older man and hugs him tightly around the neck, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Grant chuckles. "Thanks for that, Noah."

"Sorry about that," Fitz tells his friend as he enters the room. "He hasn't quite figured out how to give kisses without leaving a slobbery mess every time."

"It's fine," Grant tells him with a smile. "I don't mind."

"Okay, it's my turn now. Pass him over here to his favorite aunt," Skye says, reaching her hands out to Noah. She pulls him into her arms and plants a kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday, handsome. Auntie Skye loves you so so much. Way more than your Uncle Grant does." She glances at Grant out of the corner of her eye with a small smile before focusing back on Noah. She bounces the toddler a little in her arms. "Oh, man, I remember when Jess was this little. I miss her being this little, she was so squishable and loved cuddling with me all the time." She leans her head against Noah's, breathing in deeply. "I even miss that baby smell that all babies have."

"Maybe you should have another one," Jessica pipes in nonchalantly.

Skye's eyes go wide and she lifts her head. "What?"

Jessica shrugs. "I think it'd be really cool to be a big sister."

"Well it probably won't happen anytime soon, angel," Skye tells her daughter, bouncing Noah lightly on her hip. "Your dad and I are still figuring out how to be a couple again, so having another kid isn't even on the table for us right now. Alright?"

Jessica sighs. "Fine."

"Good." She takes a deep breath and looks over at her friends. "Now, I do believe that we're here for a very special occasion, so I say that we get started in celebrating this handsome guy's birthday."

"Yes, let's do that," Jemma says with a smile. "I believe we're still waiting for a few more people to arrive, but that doesn't mean we can't all get the party started right now."

"An excellent idea if there ever was one," Grant remarks with a smile. 

* * *

Breathing in deeply, Grant rolls over onto his side and wraps an arm securely around the woman next to him, pulling her as close as he can get her.  
"Mmm."

He leans over and presses a kiss right below her ear on her jaw, smiling against her warm skin. "I could stay here forever," he mutters.

Skye smiles. "I could too. But we have a daughter who is probably going to wake up soon wanting to open her presents."

Grant sighs. "You know, I really do love Jess, but there's a part of me that misses the days when we didn't have to worry about our kid barging into our room and could just spend the whole day in bed together if we wanted to."

"Part of me misses those days too," she admits. "But I love being a mom and wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I feel the same way. Just...about being a dad."

Skye smiles. "I knew what you meant." She breathes in deeply and shifts on the bed so she's hovering over him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He lifts his head from the pillow to capture her lips in his, one of his hands tangling deeply in her hair.

Skye moans against his lips, slowly running one hand down his abdomen.

Before they can go any further, the door to their bedroom bursts open, their daughter bolting through with a wide grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas!"

The two adults pull apart instantly and look over at Jessica.

"Hey, angel," Skye says, shifting on the bed again and pulling herself up into a seated position. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Jessica replies, climbing up onto the bed and settling herself in between them. "Can we go and open presents now?" she asks.

Grant chuckles. "Yeah, Jess, we can go open presents now."

"Breakfast first, though," Skye tells her family. She looks at her daughter. "Go on out to the kitchen, your dad and I will be there in a minute to get breakfast going."

"Okay." She gives them each a quick hug and kiss to the cheek before sliding off the bed and running out to the kitchen.

"Guess we should probably get out there, then," Grant says.

Skye sighs. "Yeah, we probably should." She leans over and ghosts her lips above his. "But don't think I'm done with you."

Grant shudders as she pulls away. "Tease."

Skye just smiles and climbs out of the bed, sauntering out of the room in one of his t-shirts that she grabbed off the floor and slipped on.

Grant laughs quietly and shakes his head as he watches her walk out of the room.

Tossing the covers off his body, he stands from the bed, pulling on his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then makes his way out to the living room. He smiles when he sees his girlfriend and daughter sitting at the counter in the kitchen, talking quietly with their heads bent together. He is never going to get tired of a scene like this.

"So what should we do for breakfast?" he asks as he walks in, getting the two girls' attention.

"French toast!" Jessica shouts. "I really want some French toast."

"As long as I get coffee I'm fine," Skye remarks when Grant looks at her.

He smiles. "Coffee and French toast it is, then. With some juice for the little lady because she is still much too young for coffee."

"Am not," Jessica retorts.

"Yes you are, angel," Skye tells her daughter. "Now don't argue."  
.

.

.  
"I can't believe you got her a damn dog."

"Puppy."

Skye furrows her brows and looks at him. "What?"

"It's a puppy," Grant corrects her again.

"I don't care what it is, Grant, I still can't believe you actually got her one."

"Hey, puppies are great," Grant defends his favorite animal. "She loves Max but he's kind of getting up there in age." He glances over at the German Shepherd lying comfortably on the floor right in front of the couch before looking back at his girlfriend. "Besides, this will teach her some responsibility."

"She's already responsible."

"And this will help her be more responsible."

"I know what I'm gonna name him," Jessica speaks up, pulling her parents from their conversation.

"What did you decide on?" Grant asks.

"Buddy."

"That's a good name, angel," Skye tells her daughter. "I think it really suits him."

"Thanks. Can I take him on a tour of the house?" she asks.

Skye smiles softly. "Of course you can, Jess. Just don't let him get into anything, okay?"

Jessica nods. "I promise." She quickly stands from the carpet, holding Buddy securely in her arms, and then moves the apartment, speaking quietly to the puppy.

"She's already attached to him," Grant says, facing Skye again. "There's no going back now."

Skye sighs as she leans against him. "Yeah, I guess so." 

* * *

"It's almost time for the ball to drop," Grant calls out from his place on the couch.

"Ooh, yay," Skye says, entering the room carrying a bottle of cider and three glasses. She places the glasses on the coffee table and twists the lid off the bottle, pouring equal amounts into all three glasses. "Are you excited, Jess?" Skye asks her daughter.

Jessica smiles at them from her place on the floor in front of the coffee table, Buddy curled up comfortably in her lap. "So excited! I love New Year's."

"So does your mom," Grant tells his daughter. "She always got pretty crazy whenever we'd celebrate it back home."

"I wanna go to one of those parties," Jessica tells them, grabbing one of the glasses off the table.

"Oh, sweetie, you won't be going to one of those parties until you're thirty," Skye tells her daughter. "There are other parties you can go to, but not the ones your father and I used to go to. They're probably a lot different now, but not necessarily in a good way."

Jessica huffs and lets her shoulders slump. "Fine. But next year can we spend New Year's in Times Square? Dad promised me last year that we'd go, but now all three of us can go."

"I think that sounds like a plan," Grant says. "Maybe we'll do that next time."

Jessica smiles. "Cool." She turns back toward the TV, her eager eyes glued to the screen.

Skye laughs quietly as she sits down next to Grant, handing him one of the glasses before leaning into his hold. "She is definitely going to give us multiple heart attacks when she gets older if she's anything like we were."

"Nobody is like we were," he reminds her. "We're a pretty special pair."

She smiles and leans forward to give him a quick kiss. "We most certainly are."

"Guys guys guys!" Jessica shrieks excitedly. "It's dropping! It's almost the New Year!"

Grant and Skye turn to face the screen, watching with smiles on their faces as the giant multi-colored ball slowly descends toward the top of the One Times Square, the countdown clock flashing every second as it ticks down.

"I love you, you know," Grant whispers to Skye as the shouts and cheers from the TV and their daughter fill their ears.

Skye looks at him and smiles. "I love you too, babe."

"And I know I've said it a few times already, but I'm so glad I have you back in my life. Everything makes sense again."

"You're sweet," she tells him. "I was happy with Miles, and some part of me will always love him, but you have had a hold on my heart for a very long time. And you always will."

"Happy New Year!" Jessica shouts from her place on the floor, wrapping her arms around Buddy and peppering his head with kisses.

Smiling down at his girlfriend, the absolute love of his life, Grant closes the space between them, sealing their lips together. "Happy New Year, Skye," he says quietly when he pulls back.

"Happy New Year, Grant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Also, I'm planning on doing a Q&A video for my YouTube channel for New Year's, like I've done before. And if anyone has any questions for me about my life or any of my stories on here, or anything else, feel free to ask them so I can answer. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	6. January 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! I wanted to have this up on Grant's actual birthday, but of course, life and time got away from me. But I wanted to get it up here before the month was out, so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

***January***

"Happy birthday, dad!" Jessica shouts with a wide grin as she darts into her parents' bedroom, jumping up onto the bed and landing in between her parents. Buddy's not far behind her, yipping excitedly as he tries to jump up onto the bed with her.

Grant smiles sleepily up at her. "Thanks, sweetheart." He reaches down over the side of the bed and wraps a hand underneath Buddy, easily lifting the puppy up to join the family. "Did you sleep well?"  
She nods. "Yeah. But also not really because I was really excited because today's your birthday!"

He feigns forgetfulness, furrowing his brows together. "Oh, is that today?"

Jessica rolls her eyes. "Duh, dad."

"Jess, don't be rude," Skye mumbles from her place on the other side of the bed, lying on her stomach with her face half-buried in her pillow.

"Sorry, mom. But come on, dad, it's your birthday. What do you wanna do? Mom always lets me do whatever I want to do when it's my birthday."

"Within reason," Skye amends, rolling over onto her back to look at her family. "I let you do whatever you want to on your birthday, within reason."

Jessica sighs and looks back at her dad. "Fine. What do you want to do, within reason?"

Grant lets out a small sigh as he rubs behind Buddy's ears. "You know, I think I'm fine just spending the day in with you two. I've had plenty of crazy birthday parties from people I know back in LA who like to celebrate things. But I've always preferred just having a simple birthday with the ones who mean the most to me." He smiles at each of them, leaning down to give Skye a kiss on the forehead. "Morning," he whispers against her skin.

She smiles at the gesture, her eyes closing again as she breathes in deeply.

"What kind of stuff did you used to do?" Jessica asks him. "When you were my age, what kind of birthday parties did you have?"

"Usually it was just me, your mom, and your Uncle Kebo," he tells her. "I never felt like I needed to have a ton of people over and do anything too crazy."

"You did a few times," Skye reminds him, pulling herself up against the headboard and then letting out a yawn.

He nods. "Right. I had a big party a couple of times, but more often than not it was usually kept pretty small."

"What did you guys do at your party?"

"I think we watched a lot of movies," Grant tells her, thinking back to his childhood. "Sometimes we'd go out to the mall and hang out as we got older and our parents let us be by ourselves. Or we'd find something to do at your mom's house because the three of us were always pretty loud together and we didn't want to make Gramsy crazy."

"We drove her crazy plenty of other times," Skye says with an amused smile on her face. "My parents were a bit more equipped to handle us, though."

"I miss Gramsy," Jessica says. "I wanna see her again."

"Well, then, we'll have to figure out a time when we can get back out to LA to visit her."

"That'd be awesome. I also miss Papa and Nana so I really wanna see them too."

"We'll keep that in mind," Skye tells her daughter. "But for right now, it is your dad's birthday, so it's time to celebrate him and show him how much we love him."

Jessica sits up a little taller and grins. "Can I make him breakfast?" she asks her mom.

"I think that's fine," Skye says, glancing over at Grant who gives her an imperceptible nod. "But you have to promise me that you're going to be very careful and not make too big of a mess. And that you won't make him something that you don't already know how to make."

Jessica nods eagerly. "I promise."

"Okay. Go on out to the kitchen. Your dad and I will be there soon."

"No, you guys stay here. I'm gonna bring you breakfast in bed. It's gonna be awesome."

Grant laughs quietly. "Alright, Jess, we'll wait here. And I'm really looking forward to seeing what you're going to make me for breakfast."

"You're gonna love it, I promise." She grins once more before rolling off the bed and running out of the room to the kitchen, Buddy right on her heels after Grant sets him back on the carpet.

"Now that we're alone," Skye speaks up, getting Grant's attention, "I can give you a proper birthday morning kiss."

Grant smiles. "Oh, is that going to be a thing now?" His smile widens when she slides her lips over his, one hand cupping his cheek as she shifts their bodies so she's hovering over him. "Because I definitely think I can get used to it," he says against her lips.

She laughs quietly and pulls away, smiling at him as she runs a hand through his messy bed hair. "I love you, Grant. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Princess. I love you too. And you know, I think this is definitely the best birthday I've ever had."

"It's barely even started," she tells him, one hand lazily drawing shapes on his torso as she lies against him.

"I know. But I'm with the two people that I love the most in the world. I don't know about you, but I'd say that qualifies as being the best birthday in the history of birthdays."

.

.

.  
"We made you a cake, dad," Jessica tells him as soon as he enters the kitchen after spending some time after lunch in his bedroom for a mandatory nap and alone time according to his daughter. He wasn't allowed out until she told him to join him and Skye in the kitchen. So he'd taken a nap, like his daughter suggested, however short it actually was, and then taken some time to work on a few melodies that have been floating around in his head. He's taken a break from performing and recording, but he hasn't taken a break from writing. And being with his two favorite girls has inspired plenty of songs that he hopes will be massive hits with his fans once he gets around to recording and releasing them. But for not, he's just content to spend time with his girls and reacquaint himself with being in a healthy, loving relationship.

Grant smiles at the sight on the counter. "Oh wow. I love it. Thank you. It looks delicious." And it actually does. There's no doubt that it's his favorite cake, his preferred cake flavor never having changed since he was a kid, which Skye will most definitely remember.

"I put the frosting on it," his daughter says proudly, kneeling on a stool next to the counter.

"And you did a very good job with that." He wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple before reaching out to Skye with his other hand and planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Thank you very much, both of you, for the cake. And for just being here in general."

"We love you, dad," Jessica tells him in a tone that he takes to mean it should have been obvious.

"And I love you both as well," he replies, hugging them both a little closer.

"Are we going to sing 'happy birthday' now so we can eat cake?" Jessica asks after a quiet moment and he laughs quietly at the eagerness in her voice.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Grant tells his daughter. "And I am very excited about getting to try this cake."

"It's gonna be really good," Jessica tells him.

He smiles and listens as his girlfriend and his daughter sing him 'happy birthday', his heart thumping just a little more at hearing Skye's voice. He's always loved listening to her sing, one of many reasons why he wanted to make music with her. And hearing his daughter sing, the perfect mix of the both of them, just adds to how happy he feels.

He blows out the candle and makes a wish, at Jessica's insistence, though he's pretty good with how things are at the moment and doesn't really feel like he needs anything else.

They slice up the cake enough for each of them to get a piece and Jessica doesn't wait long before she's devouring her slice.

"You've been pretty quiet this whole time," he says to Skye from where she still stands next to him, a plate with cake on it in her hand.

She smiles softly at him. "I'm fine, I promise. I just really love seeing you and Jess interacting with each other. I'd wished for it for so long, to see the two of you together acting like father and daughter. And now you are, and it's like nothing ever happened, like you were never away from us. And I love it."

"Guess family bonds really are that strong," he tells her, leaning forward for a quick kiss. "Now eat your cake."

.

.

.  
Opening Instagram later that night as he lies in bed with his girlfriend to one side already sound asleep, Grant hits the new photo button and goes into his camera roll, selecting the most recent photo he took earlier in the day. The camera is angled down somewhat, with Grant smiling up at it with the tops of Skye and Jessica's heads in the background. Skye's leaning into his side while Jessica is stretched out across the couch with her head in her mom's lap.

_Best birthday I've had in a very long time, spent with my two favorite girls in the entire world. Thank you for making this day so special for me. I love you both so much more than words can even describe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


	7. February 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Back with a new one for ya! This one's centered around Valentine's Day and I wanted to wait and upload it on the actual holiday, but knowing myself, that won't happy, so I'm choosing to put it up now when I actually have the time to do so.
> 
> Enjoy!

***February***

Tightening his hold around her waist ever so slightly, Grant pulls Skye back closer against his body as he does most mornings, peppering feather light kisses against the exposed skin of her shoulder blade, trailing slowly up her neck.

He feels her shift in his hold, leaning into his chest and turning her head to look up at him. "Morning."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he says to her, dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

"I love you too." He breathes in deeply. "So, what do you want to do today? The day's yours."

"Technically it's ours," she tells him before letting out a yawn.

"Humor me."

She lets out a breath. "Well, I have to drop Jess at school and then, unfortunately, I have to do a couple of things at the shop this morning since that's how I make money in order to survive, but after that, Jess has a playdate at Josie's and her mom is picking them up when school gets out. And I think she was going to get a sitter for Josie so that she and her husband could go out for the evening. She offered to have Jess stay the night there so we can have the night to ourselves."

Grant smiles. "Excellent. I think that sounds like a perfect idea." He leans forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll go get breakfast started while you get dressed."

She groans wrapping her arms tighter around him. "Do you have to go? Can't you just stay and cuddle with me longer? You're really warm."

He chuckles. "I would. But we have a daughter that we need to feed and get off to school."

She sighs. "Fine." She extracts herself from his hold and rolls over, allowing him to move off the bed and a pull a t-shirt on as he exits the bedroom.

Stepping into the kitchen, he smiles at the German Shepherd still lying comfortably in his bed. "Hey, boy," he greets the dog, bending down to rub the top of his head affectionately. "Good morning."

"Hi, dad."

He smiles over his shoulder. "Hey, Jess. Did you sleep well?"

She shrugs. "I guess. What's for breakfast?"

"Haven't decided yet. What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. Whatever, I guess."

He laughs quietly. "Alright. Good to know."

He stands up and moves further into the kitchen, perusing the cabinets and fridge, trying to figure out something to make for breakfast. There are a lot of options for what he could make, but the trouble is finding the perfect thing to make for a Valentine's Day breakfast for his two favorite girls.

"Can we have pancakes?"

He turns around fully to look at his daughter with a raised brow. "I thought you said you didn't know what you wanted."

"Now I want pancakes."

"Ooh, pancakes sound really good right now," Skye agrees as she enters the room, running a hand through her hair. She steps over to him and leans up to kiss his cheek. "I'm always in the mood for pancakes."

He sighs, knowing he can't deny his girls what they really want. "Then I guess I'm making pancakes."

.

.

.

"This is really nice," Skye says as she and Grant sit together in of the nicer restaurants in town, underneath dim lighting and soft music to set the mood of the holiday. There are a few other couples around them, but thankfully none of them have really noticed Grant and tried to talk to him. If it was any other night, they probably would have, but given that it's the most romantic holiday of the year, they've all probably decided to give them both a free pass tonight of not getting ambushed by fans.

"I don't think we've had a night out like this since we got back together," she tells him.

"You're probably right." He shifts a little in his seat. "Though, to be fair, we've been spending most of our time figuring out how we work again as a couple and taking care of our daughter."

"True. But it's still nice to get out like this sometimes."

"You are absolutely correct." He lifts his glass of wine, holding it out with a smile.

Skye smiles back and gently taps the edge of her glass against his. "To our family," she says.

"To our family," he agrees. "And to continuing on figuring out how we mesh."

Their eyes remain locked on one another as they take sips from their glasses of wine. They continue to eat their meal in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the conversation starts back up.

"Do you remember our first Valentine's Day together?" Grant asks her casually, pushing some of the food around on his plate with his fork.

She tilts her head as she thinks back. "Vaguely," she admits. "We'd only been dating a few months, right?"

He nods. "Yeah. I tried so hard to be as romantic as I possibly could." He lets a small laugh escape him.

She smiles as the memory of that day floods back into her head, at least, what she can remember since it was so long ago. "I remember you planning out this really elaborate evening for us that ended up with us actually just watching a movie at your house."

"And then you fell asleep on me," he teases. "I had to carry you up to my bed that night so you wouldn't be uncomfortable waking up in the morning."

"While you slept on the floor," she continues.

"We both know Gramsy would have had a near heart attack had she found us in the same bed the next morning, even if nothing actually happened."

She smiles. "Gotta love Gramsy."

"How do you think our high school selves would have reacted if they knew how things were going to turn out for us?" he asks her after a quiet moment.

She takes a deep breath. "Well, I definitely think that sixteen-year-old me would have had to avoid eye contact with you if she knew how incredibly cut you'd turn out to be. I mean, I've always had a thing for your body, but now it's just ridiculous."

He laughs quietly. "And I'm sure my younger self would think he was dreaming if he knew that we'd have a kid together someday. There's no doubt in my mind about that. I dreamed about that for a long time."

"Right. Well, I'm just glad that things have worked out for us in the long run, that we're back together and truly better than we were before."

.

.

.

Lying comfortably in the bed he shares with Skye, Grant opens up his Instagram account and goes into his camera roll, selecting the photo he captured earlier of Skye when she wasn't looking at him. It was after they got home from dinner and decided to watch a movie together like they did on their first Valentine's Day. She's sitting next to him on the couch, tucked comfortably into his side. Her eyes are fixed on the screen as the movie plays out for them.

Smiling at the image on the screen, he skips over a filter and taps inside the caption box.

_For the first time in what feels like a lifetime, I'm actually in a relationship on Valentine's Day. With the woman I've always loved since the first time I saw her. She means the world to me and I'm one of the lucky few who's been given a second chance at all of this. I love you so much and I'm never letting you go again. Happy Valentine's Day, Princess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
